Sara Series: 6 Sara's New Neighbor
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky and Hutch met Sara’s new neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sara's New Neighbor

Synopsis: Starsky and Hutch meet Sara's new neighbor.

Written: September 2007

Category: Romantic/Humor

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**Sara's New Neighbor**

**Chapter 1**

"Police. Open up." Starsky and Hutch stood in front of the apartment door and knocked loudly, until they heard footsteps run up to the door.

The door opened slightly and Sara gave them a stern look, "David, I have neighbors, you know?" She then noticed Hutch standing in the hall; her eyes grew big and she slammed the door shut.

Starsky looked at Hutch and shrugged his shoulders, "Babe? You ok?"

"Ya, I just have my pajamas on, I need to change before you come in."

Starsky snickered and shook his head, "Babe, I've seen you in your pajamas before, it's ok." He looked over at Hutch still shaking his head, "As far as that goes, I've seen her without her pajamas, and that's really ok", grinning widely and wiggling his eyebrows.

Hutch laughed, "Ya, but think Gordo, not while I've been around."

"Oh ya…" Starsky turned back and talked to the door again, "Sara, your PJs look like a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, besides; Hutch knows what pajamas look like." He turned back to his partner and whispered, "You know what a woman looks like without pajamas too, but we won't tell her that."

"She probably knows, but thanks for not announcing it." Hutch laughed back.

"Sara?"

"Listen Dave, I'm unlocking the door. Give me a minute to get back to my bedroom to throw on my jeans."

Starsky got a big grin on his face, "Twenty seconds." He twisted the doorknob to see if she was still holding it on the other side.

She hesitated and countered, "Forty-five seconds."

"Hmmm… ten seconds."

"That's not a compromise; you're supposed to come up."

"Five seconds," he shot Hutch a mischievous grin.

"David!"

"What?" whined Starsky in his best innocent voice.

Hutch watched Starsky's head slightly bob up and down as he mentally counted five seconds and then he shot through the door after her. He heard a squeal and then a loud thud as their bodies hit the floor.

Hutch stood at the open door leaning against the door frame; listening to their laughter he decided they must be on the floor behind the couch.

"Help, Hutch, help me!" she yelled out.

"I'm sorry Sara, you still have your pajamas on; I just couldn't. I might get too embarrassed."

The room fell absolutely silent for a moment, and then the sound of Starsky's laughter was all that could be heard. Sara pushed him off from her, stood up and shook her finger at Hutch, "I'll remember this."

Hutch noticed that she was just wearing one of Starsky's blue shirts as she disappeared down the hall to her bedroom. He walked around the couch and offered a hand to help pull his still hysterical partner up from the floor.

Slapping his friend on the back, Starsky laughed, "Ah buddy that was perfect. If you could only have seen her face when you said that!" Their laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door and their attention was immediately focused on a woman standing at Sara's doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sara's New Neighbor **

**Chapter 2**

They could not pull their eyes off her. She had long sandy brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back, big brown eyes and dimples. Hutch was immediately interested in getting to know this woman. He noticed her athletic build and long legs and wondered if she jogged.

The woman looked back and forth between the two men with a concerned expression on her face. She glanced around the apartment and asked, "Is Sara here?"

"She's in the back" Starsky said as he motioned toward the hallway. "We're her friends, can we help you?"

Still with anxiety in her voice, she responded, "Well, I was on the phone with Sara, she said someone was at the door then I heard her scream… and then it sounded like something fell…? "

Starsky glanced over at the phone that was off the hook and got an embarrassed grin on his face, "Oh, ya… ah… that was us … ah… I sorta surprised her… she's ok."

They gave each other a look, then both moved in unison around opposite ends of the couch to meet Sara's very attractive friend. They strategically positioned themselves on each side of her so that as she spoke and looked toward one the other could easily check out her physical attributes. Starsky watched for Sara to return and tried to make more conversation for Hutch to have some quality visual checkout time. Since he was standing in his girlfriend's apartment, there was no way he could hit on this woman, so he'd have to forfeit her to Hutch, this time. But he made a mental note to remind his friend of his generosity.

Sara stood in her hallway watching them charm and ogle her new friend and smiled. She had been told not to play matchmaker. Sara cleared her throat and walked into the room, "Careful Libby, they can be wolves in sheep's clothing", then she threw Hutch a 'told you she was cute' look, "This is Libby, my new friend who I told you recently moved into the apartment building."

"Yes, you mentioned you had a new neighbor, but you didn't mention how attractive she was." Hutch said smiling, still not taking his eyes off Libby.

"Well, I said she was cute, guess I don't look at women the same way you do." Sara said as she gave them a stern look because they were both admiring Libby's butt as she walked over to stand by Sara. "Libby, these are my friends Dave Starsky and Ken Hutchinson."

Libby lifted her eyebrows and said with a smile, "I see what you mean Sara." Libby enjoyed checking out the two men just as much as she knew they enjoyed ogling her. Sara had told her so much about her two friends that when she heard the squeal and the laughter over the phone, she decided to visit Sara and meet them for herself.

The partners looked at each other and then back at Sara. Starsky went over to Sara and slipped his arm around her waist, "So what'd you tell her?"

"That you're an ornery little imp," Sara laughed.

Hutch couldn't stifle the laugh that came out; he looked at Starsky and shook his head then cleared his throat, "Sorry, there's a private joke in there Libby."

Starsky turned to Sara and said, "Well, I'm hungry, got anything good in the fridge?"

"Yes, I do. There's all the stuff to make a wonderful salad. And Libby and I just bought some fruit at the market tonight. And there's the yogurt that Hutch likes. And…"

"Very funny, I'm hungry, I don't want bunny food", he responded as he headed for her kitchen. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along leaving Hutch and Libby alone.

Hutch leaned toward Libby and said, "He's always hungry."

Libby laughed, "Yes, Sara mentioned that about him. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I like to eat, but I don't have quite the appetite my partner does. If you haven't eaten yet and don't have plans, perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner?"

"Well, actually Sara and I were talking about going out when we were on the phone earlier."

"Perfect," Hutch beamed, "hey Starsk, let's take Sara and Libby out to eat."

"Out to eat?" Starsky's head popped around the corner of the kitchen, "Oh, ah … ya… sure… great idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara's New Neighbor **

**Chapter 3**

Libby had recently moved into the same building as Sara. The girls met one morning as they were leaving for work and discovered they both drove the same style and color of car. Over the past couple of weeks they had steadily became fast friends and continued to discover many commonalities in their personalities and tastes.

The four friends spent most of their meal conversation getting to know Libby. She worked with mortgage loans at one of the major banks downtown. She grew up close to Bay City and had lived in the city ever since graduating college.

"What was your major in college Libby?"

"Well, for my dad I got a Bachelors Degree in Business, and for me I minored in Art." She straightened her posture and put a serious expression on her face, "He'd say 'Libby my dear, that artsy stuff won't pay the bills. Get a business degree and a good job, then you'll have the money to spend on that artsy stuff'."

Hutch was smitten from the moment he heard her laugh. She had a beautiful smile but when she laughed, her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled. He felt a connection with Libby even though they had just met. He even satisfied Sara with a quick affirmative wink when he caught her stealing a glance at him.

As Sara had suspected, Hutch picked up on their shared interests and was soon trying to plan an early morning run with Libby. Hutch and Libby got into a discussion about health foods and the protein shakes he prepared for breakfast. When Sara joined into the conversation about a weekend of fasting Starsky decided he needed to do something.

Starsky put up his hands waving them back and forth, "Stop it! All this health food talk is making me weak." He turned and looked at Sara, "Don't get any ideas; I like my steak and potatoes." He scooted closer in the booth, put his arm behind her and gave her a quick squeeze, "And I love your chocolate chip cookies."

"Is that a subtle hint?"

"Hint… yes. Subtle… no."

"Yes, subtle isn't exactly Starsk's middle name", Hutch laughed.

Sara reached over and patted Starsky's stomach, "My mom always told me the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

The partner's gave each other a knowing smile and Starsky smirked, "Well, you're close. It's down in that general area at least", and wiggled his eyebrows at Sara.

"David! You're so bad." Sara responded as she gave him a slap on his thigh. In return, he squeezed her a little tighter and grinned from ear to ear like a little boy that had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

When they took the girls home, Hutch insisted on walking Libby to her apartment. She lived in the same building, but was up a couple floors from Sara. As they arrived at Libby's door she turned to say thank you; however, Hutch hadn't anticipated her stopping and bumped into her momentarily pinning her between his body and the door.

There was a brief embarrassed pause while each enjoyed the body contact until Hutch stepped back. "Whoops, sorry about that", he blushed.

"That's ok, wasn't your fault, I should apologize since I stepped back into you", she laughed. She though about what Sara had told her about this man. He was just as her friend had described, tall, blonde, attractive, a quiet but sharp sense of humor, and those eyes, Libby thought she could easily get lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

Hutch had stepped back, but not too far. He was reluctant to let go of her but didn't want to push himself on her either. The moment threw his timing off and now he wondered if the kiss he so badly wanted to share was too soon?

"Libby, would you like to go out to dinner this weekend", Hutch asked, hoping to turn the mood back to a playful one.

Libby felt her heart skip a beat. "Yes, that sounds like fun. Come on in Ken, and I'll write down my phone number for you."

"Great, I'll check with Starsk and see what he has planned with Sara." He followed her into the apartment and looked around. She had a display case with different pieces of glass and hand blown figurines. "These are beautiful pieces."

"Thanks, I did some of the stained glass pieces myself. And I adore those little hand blown figurines, I'm always looking for unique ones to add to my collection."

"Impressive. An artist, huh?" he laughed.

"Don't think I'd call myself an artist, it certainly wouldn't pay the bills", she laughed back at him. "Let's call it my hobby, I do enjoy it."

"Did I just hear your father?"

"Yup, dad was a pretty smart man."

"Was?"

"Yes, he had a heart attack about six years ago. And my mom recently remarried a nice guy, so she's happy again. "

"I'm really sorry, but it's good your mom found someone again."

"Thanks, yes I agree."

He was hesitating, he didn't want to leave, but was running out of small talk. As Libby handed him the paper with her number, he decided his opportunity for a kiss was now or never. He leaned down meaning only to softly brush her cheek but she turned her head and his mouth met hers. He kept the kiss soft; it felt right considering they had just met. It was enough to tell her he was interested and it was enough to tell him that she was receptive.

**End **


End file.
